His Male Pride
by Aneko-chan
Summary: The one thing Luke did not expect at all.


**His Male Pride**

_By: Aneko-chan_

…

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon does not belong to me.

…

* * *

The one thing the blue-haired man considered most important in his life is his male pride. And that is, his job as a carpenter and his skills in chopping trees for lumber.

In his entire life, he was always proud of his axe skills. He would chop-chop-chop and no one could beat him in it. Not even Bo or his dad, Dale. He was super proud, always smiling triumphantly as he walked around the Garmon Mine District area.

…Until she came.

At first, it was okay and she was just starting out on learning how to chop trees for lumber. But a couple of seasons passed and when she entered Fugue forest with her new-and-improved axe, Luke made a big mistake.

He challenged her to a lumber chopping contest.

He told her they should start in five minutes, and stop when the sun goes down. She accepted, thinking it'd be a nice challenge once in a while and all she saw was his wide, confident grin of victory.

…Oh boy was he depressed afterwards.

The moment the contest ended, she had chopped twice as much lumber than him and he was _flabbergasted_.

In return, she flashed him her victory smile and went to bring the lumber she chopped home, happily humming a tune along the way.

He was left there, mouth open and silently watched the brunette walk off.

And then, he realized all that male pride of his went down the drain. Everything he worked for in all his twenty seven years just dropped and it's all because of a _woman_ who surprisingly had more strength than him.

He frowned deeply, not believing what he just experienced and ran back down the road home to find her.

There he found her, finished stocking the lumber and entered the house. He followed her instantly and quickly opened the front door that was just opened moments ago.

"_Angela_!"

The brunette turned around, shocked at his entrance and blinked.

"Yes?"

He walked up right to her, looking down at her smaller frame, trying to intimidate her. Angela did not budge at all.

"What's your secret?!"

She looked at him, confused. "Secret, what secret?"

"The secret to chopping that massive amount of lumber! There's no way you could've beaten me!"

"Chopping lum—", she stopped and then gave him a small laugh. "Ooooh, did I hurt your male pride?"

He froze and then shook his head quickly, denying it. "O-Of course not! Can't you see I asked you a question first?"

She shrugged. "There's no secret, maybe I'm just stronger than you in general?"

Luke frowned. "Hey, now that's just going overboard."

"Sorry, honey~", she said grinning, finally hugging him. "Don't be mad, you know me when I'm joking."

He sighed and hugged her back, silently pouting. "Seriously, Angela, give your husband some pride back."

"So it _was_ about your pride!"

He flinched in her embrace, hearing her laugh.

"…I guess pregnant women are just strong?" she murmured.

…Wait, _what_?

He quickly ended their embrace and locked his golden eyes to her chocolate brown ones. "_Pregnant_?!"

All she did was give him one, big happy smile.

"I wanted to tell you the news, so I went to Fugue Forest to find you." She paused. "And to show you my new axe but who knew you'd go ahead and challenge me." She finished, giving him a sly smile.

Luke wanted to punch himself. "Then you should've refused! What if you fainted from the exhaustion or got hurt?"

"I knew you'd stop me if you saw I was having difficulty." She immediately replied, giving him a trusting smile.

Luke finally realized something: He can never beat his wife in anything. He gave up.

"Fine but if you're going to chop wood, tell me and I'll do it instead, okay?" Angela replied with a kiss on his lips.

"Yes dear, and if you're going to chop wood next time, bring your son with you? He's been itching to do something new after all that farm work." She said, pointing to the barn section where their little boy's playing with the animals. "…Oh and while you're there, you can teach him _all_ about your male pride." She finished, before laughing and heading towards the kitchen.

...

…His male pride is _never_ going to live it down.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'm back from the dead and I shall continue writing one shots of random things once in a while! Please Read and Review and I hope to hear more from you guys soon! And I have always wanted to do a Luke x Angela fanfic. I finally got to do one haha xD


End file.
